


road trip and a rainstorm

by whisperedmemories



Series: Summer Gladnis Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rain, Road Trips, Thunderstorms, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Written for Day 6 of Summer Gladnis Week: "Thunderstorms; Out in the Rain; Impromptu Road Trip / Comfortable."“Let’s take a trip,” Gladio had said that afternoon, leaning over Ignis’ desk as the advisor worked diligently to type up the notes he’d taken from his meeting, his sandwich all but untouched as it sat, still wrapped, on his desk.It was supposed to be their lunch break; Ignis tended to work through his. Apparently today would not be an exception.





	road trip and a rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a little bit of a new style for this fic! The time skips are denoted by numbers.

1.

“Let’s take a trip,” Gladio had said that afternoon, leaning over Ignis’ desk as the advisor worked diligently to type up the notes he’d taken from his meeting, his sandwich all but untouched as it sat, still wrapped, on his desk. 

It was supposed to be their lunch break; Ignis tended to work through his. Apparently today would not be an exception.

Ignis glanced up, his fingers hesitating over the keys as he peered up at Gladio. “We’re members of the crownsguard. It would be highly inappropriate to just abandon our jobs and take a jaunt to who-knows-where.”

“_I_ know where,” Gladio replied. “And it isn’t irresponsible. I’ve already cleared it with everyone. Cor and Nyx are going to take over Noct’s training while we’re gone. Noctis will go to all the meetings you attend for him, and Prompto will take notes for him if he has to miss any classes. I’ve thought this through extensively, and you need a break. What do you say?”

Ignis hadn’t immediately shot him down, which at least was a good sign. He could see the wheels turning. Truth be told, he was really hoping Ignis would agree. He’d been planning this for weeks, unbeknownst to Ignis, who— in Gladio’s opinion— could do with a little impulsivity every once in a while. 

“And the king?” Ignis asked. 

Gladio flashed him what he hoped was his most fetching grin. “He practically packed my suitcase.” He reached over and picked up the unopened sandwich, handing it to Ignis. “Please, Iggy? Let me steal you just for the weekend?”

Ignis took the sandwich. “And where did you have in mind?”

2.

They made it out of the crown city less than an hour later, the radio playing and the windows down. Ignis had insisted on driving, said it kept him focused and gave him something to do. Gladio was content just enjoy the ride, pulling out a book every so often or dangling his arm out of the window. 

Of course, with Ignis in the driver’s seat, it meant that Gladio had been forced to tell him where he’d gotten a hotel for the weekend. His eyes had widened when Gladio disclosed that he’d booked a room at the hotel in Galdin Quay. 

Despite the initial reservations, Ignis hadn’t backed out, and he took the rest of the afternoon off to pack up a small suitcase and load up the car. As Gladio skimmed his book, the breeze blowing through his hair, Ignis said, “This was a good idea, Gladiolus.” 

Gladio smiled, leaning over and massaging Ignis’ shoulders. “I think you’ll like it even more when we get there.”

“I have a feeling you’re right,” Ignis replied. “Though we probably could have simply stayed in more humble lodgings.”

“Nah.” Gladio shook his head. “We work our asses off every day. I don’t think you’ve ever taken a day off unless you were sick and Noct and I had to physically force you to stay in bed. You deserve this.”

He could tell Ignis didn’t really believe him, but it didn’t matter. They were going. And they would enjoy themselves. As they drove down unfamiliar roads, enjoying the music and the fresh air, Gladio felt the first few drops of rain. 

First on his head, then on his face, then on his hand. Ignis put the hood of the car back up, and Gladio closed his window and watched as the droplets grew in size and speed, hitting the windshield. 

“Let’s hope it clears up before we get to the Quay,” Ignis said. 

3.

If anything, the rain was even heavier when they arrived at the beach resort. Everything Gladio had seen in all the advertisements— people smiling, fishing, enjoying the beach and ocean, fancy dining— was nowhere to be seen. The beach was mostly deserted, save for one lonely fisherman near a shack.

He was about to apologize, admit to Ignis that this wasn’t what he’d imagined, but when he turned and opened his mouth to speak, Ignis was smiling, his eyes bright behind his glasses.

“We’re going to have to make a run for it,” he said. “I’ll pop the trunk, we grab our luggage, and whoever makes it first to the Mother of Pearl diner pays for dinner. And gives the other a kiss.”

Gladio smiled. “That’s hardly incentive if we both—”

Ignis threw open the door and was already making a break for the trunk. As Gladio pushed open the passenger door, a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, and he booked it out of the car, the rain pelting him as he pulled his suitcase out of the car, just seconds after Ignis had. 

The advisor had already made it across the parking lot. Gladio might have been stronger, but Ignis was fast, and even with the added weight of the suitcase, he managed to reach the restaurant just a few feet ahead of Gladio. 

He spun around, his clothing soaked and hair sticking to his forehead as he smirked at Gladio. “Looks like I win,” he gloated, setting his luggage down and striding over to meet Gladio. “So kind of you to pay for dinner.”

Gladio set his own bags down and swept Ignis up in a kiss. “Let’s get our room key first. Then we grab a bite to eat.”

“And perhaps tonight,” Ignis drawled, a mischievous look on his face. “I could tempt you with some dessert?” 

Gladio pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. “Sounds delicious.”

4.

They checked in to the hotel and set their bags down in their room. It wasn’t terribly big, but had a large window that allowed for a stunning view out over the ocean. Two beds, but Gladio pushed them together while Ignis took a quick shower. 

Once they both changed into dressier attire, they braved the Mother of Pearl restaurant. The place was crowded and difficult to get into on a good day, but the weather had forced residents off the beaches and to the diner. 

“Looks like everyone else had the same idea we did,” Gladio said apologetically to Ignis as Coctura gave them the wait time.

They were starving by the time they were finally seated. Ignis poured over the menu, taking note of anything that looked particularly good and writing the ingredients down in his notebook. 

Gladio watched him, a small smile on his face. “You actually going to order anything?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “The sea’s bounty risotto sounds promising,” he said. “And you?”

Gladio shrugged. “Maybe the crab? If you would be willing to share a bite or two of yours.” 

“Of course.”

They talked some more while they were waiting for their meals, Gladio explaining the specifics of a new training regimen while Ignis talked about the council’s latest concerns about hunting, and how it might impact the people of Eos.

“Personally, I’d much rather spend my time training than attending royal meetings,” Ignis said with a sigh. “But his highness has classes to attend, and someone has to keep up on current events. I do hope he’s minding the schedule we left for him.”

“He is,” Gladio assured him, making a mental note to text Noctis a reminder about it after dinner. “Don’t worry. Everything is under control.”

Ignis didn’t look entirely convinced, and honestly Gladio couldn’t really blame him. Ignis had spent his entire childhood and teenage years parenting Noctis (and also occasionally getting into trouble with—or _for_— him) that he probably felt as though everything he worked hard to maintain would crumble around him the moment he took a break. 

Gladio hoped he could convince him otherwise. He reached across the table, grasping Ignis’ hands in his. “Look. We can call Noctis every day if you want. Make sure he’s doing his homework and eating his veggies. But I really want you to relax with me. This is for us. And it’s a damn shame we got rained out today, but maybe it’ll clear up by tomorrow and we can take advantage of the beach?”

Ignis offered him a bite of his risotto. Gladio took that as a ‘yes’.

After dinner, they returned to their room sated and nearly giddy as the realization had set in that they were on _vacation_. Just the two of them. For the whole weekend. The door closed and Gladio barely had time to hang the a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door handle before Ignis pressed him up against the wall, peppering kissing down his neck, deft fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“So,” Ignis murmured between kisses. “Are you ready for that dessert?”

5.

Light filtered through the blinds, but it was grey, dreary, and as Gladio shifted to reach for his phone on the nightstand, he could hear the thunder rumbling quietly outside. 

He was really hoping the rain would have stopped by now— but judging on how heavy it sounded, it didn’t seem like it was going to let up any time soon. 

Neither Gladio or Ignis had set an alarm last night, but they tended to wake early regardless. Today had been an exception though, Gladio thought as he peeked at the time on his phone: 8:00. They’d slept in. Ignis, especially, as he was still fast asleep, one arm flung over Gladio’s chest. He’d managed to hog all the covers, but Gladio didn’t particularly mind. He ran hot anyway, and actually rather preferred little to no blankets. 

He knew the minute he tried to move and get on with the day, Ignis would wake up, so he allowed himself another half hour of silence, just listening to the sound of the rain and Iggy’s soft breaths before he slowly wiggled his way out from under his partner’s arm and plodded naked into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

When he emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist, Ignis was awake. He blinked sleepily at him, and then felt around the nightstand for his glasses. 

He sat up. “I overslept,” he grumbled, checking his phone for the time (and probably to make sure he hadn’t gotten any texts from Noctis or the king). Thankfully, it looked like he hadn’t. He set his phone back on the nightstand.

“_We_ overslept,” Gladio corrected. “But I thought it would do us some good. You fell asleep pretty quick and I couldn’t be bothered to set an alarm, so,” he shrugged. “I figured we’d probably wake up as early as we usually do anyway, just didn’t count on it still raining.”

Ignis quirked a smile. “We rather wore each other out last night. It feels nice not to have to rush out. I can’t remember the last time I could sleep in like this.”

Gladio stepped over to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. “Can I make you a cup of coffee?”

Ignis rubbed his eyes. Smiled. “That would be lovely.”

6.

On Sunday, it finally stopped raining. As they packed up their bags, Gladio sighed. “Well, we finally get our beach day. Too bad we have to head home today, too.”

“I think we made do rather well, regardless,” Ignis said, zipping up his suitcase. “If we make it quick, we can get in a little bit of swimming before we have to check out of the hotel. There’s also a bait emporium I would like to take a quick stop at.”

“For Noct, huh?” Gladio asked. When Ignis nodded, he chuckled. “Always lookin’ out for that kid. But yeah, I guess we can stop there.”

The air was muggy, but the sun was out and Gladio was determined to make the most of it. He convinced Ignis to take a quick swim with him, and then the two of them purchased a couple lures from the shop. 

Gladio insisted on them both taking a quick look around the spa, which led to both of them getting massages— which Gladio certainly wasn’t complaining about. Then they packed up the car, checked out of the hotel, and were off.

“I think it might do us some good to go on vacations like these every so often,” Ignis mused, once they were on the road. “As long as we don’t make a habit of it.”

Gladio smiled. “Leave it to me.” He leaned back in his seat, watching as the beaches of Galdin gave way to the grassy plains of Lucis. Every so often, he stole a glance at Ignis, who seemed to be in much lighter spirits than when they had left. 

Yes. This weekend had been good for both of them. He’d just have to make sure to plan their next vacation around better weather. 


End file.
